Sempre há uma primeira vez
by Blood Tears34
Summary: Será possivel para um orfao, que perdeu seus pais duas vezes seguidas e que nunca encontrou um amigo verdadeiro, achar, finalmente, os amigos que tanto procurar e até mesmo um grande amor? YaoiLemonAU OOCMpreg 1x2 3x4 13x5 Otanjoubi omedetou, KawaiiCh


Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/OOC/AU/Mpreg

Casal principal: 1x2

Casal secundário: 3x4, 13x5

Há sempre uma primeira vez

Cap. I: Um trabalho para um dia e duas pessoas

Agora em frente a porta, podia ouvir o professor anunciando sua entrada. A ansiedade invadia seu corpo, fazendo suas mãos suarem.

O primeiro dia de aula sempre o deixava assim. Afinal, sempre tinha esperanças de encontrar um amigo de verdade em alguma das escolas que freqüentara. Mas, em toda sua vida, tal coisa nunca acontecera.

Sempre que ele tinha colegas novos de classe, era sempre a mesma coisa: ou eles queriam sua inteligência, ou eles o queriam. Quando não, eram os dois. Desde que estava na oitava série, era a mesma coisa. E, algo o dizia que, se as coisas eram assim naquela época, elas não mudariam em quatro anos. Mas, ainda assim, esperança é a ultima que morre.

A porta abriu-se bem a sua frente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. E, antes que pudesse registrar algo, já estava sendo puxado para dentro, de forma sutil, pelo seu novo professor.

- Classe, este é Duo Maxwell. Ele veio até nossa cidade, por motivos pessoais, por tanto, sejam gentis com ele. – Enquanto o velho homem falava ao seu lado, ele observou a sala de cima a baixo. A maioria dos alunos parecia nem se importar para o que o professor dizia. Na verdade, pela cara animada de alguns ali e a estranha atenção que alguns lhe davam, o faziam ter certeza que ninguém respeitava o professor.

Talvez ele fosse daqueles professores que não se importavam com o que os alunos faziam dentro da sala de aula. Talvez fosse daqueles que apenas davam suas aulas e não ligavam para todos, somente para os quais se davam ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Ou fosse apenas mais um daqueles professores idiotas que não sabiam a diferença entre silencio e barulho (1). Seja lá que tipo de professor fosse não parecia ser muito respeitado pelos alunos.

- Sr. Maxwell, há uma cadeira vazia ao lado do sr. Winner. – seguindo a direção que ele lhe mostrava, pôde ver uma cadeira vazia ao lado de um garoto loiro, que era um dos poucos que prestava atenção ao que o professor dizia, ao fundo da sala. Na verdade, era a ultima cadeira de toda a fila de alunos que estavam ali.

Caminhou em direção a cadeira, enquanto o professor escrevia algo no quadro, sentindo os olhares dos alunos sobre si. Sabia que quase todos da sala o olhavam com curiosidade ou com interesse. Afinal, modéstia a parte, mas tinha de admitir que era muito belo.

Todo ano, em suas antigas escolas, era eleito o rapaz mais bonito de sua serie, quando não do colégio. Sua beleza era capaz de causar inveja e cobiça nas pessoas. Motivos pelos quais era tão difícil achar amigos. Todos os homens que encontrava eram apenas safados que queriam aproveitar-se dele.

- Bom dia! – O jovem loiro o cumprimentou, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Algo no garoto o chamou a atenção. Ele tinha uma aparência angelical, que era acentuada pelos grandes olhos azuis, tão claros como a água de um rio, e a pele alva, até mais que a sua, para seu espanto, e a baixa estatura. De certa forma, ele era um garoto muito bonito.

Um garoto com este tipo de aparência não deve fazer nenhum mal, não é mesmo? Ele parecia incrivelmente ingênuo. Mas, como a vida mesmo lhe ensinara, nem tudo é o que parece.

Já conhecera garotos que fingiam não ter nenhum interesse nele, só para tentar aproximar-se. E uma das coisas que odiava mais que pessoas aproveitadoras era pessoas falsas.

Era horrível achar que finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar um amigo e, logo depois, ele tentar ataca-lo.

- Bom dia! – Duo retribuiu o sorriso. Talvez ele não fosse assim. Talvez esse garoto até pudesse ser seu amigo. O amigo que sempre quisera.

- Muito bem, creio que todos aqui já tenham preparado seus trabalhos de química. – O professor começou a falar, fazendo Duo sentir-se deslocado. Acabara de chegar e já tinha que fazer um trabalho? – A entrega estava prevista para hoje, mas, como há um aluno novo, eu prolongarei a data de entrega até quinta. – Quinta? Grande coisa! Agora tinha dois(2) dias para fazer o trabalho! – Sr. Winner? – O pequeno ao seu lado levantou-se ao ser chamado, mas nada pronunciou. – Como esteve doente no dia em que passei o trabalho, creio que ainda está sem um parceiro, não?

- Sim, senhor. Mas, eu já sei o conteúdo do trabalho e... – Antes que terminasse, o professor o interrompeu.

- Poderia, então, fazer seu trabalho com Maxwell? – a voz soava mais como uma ordem do que como uma pergunta.

- Claro, professor. – Mais uma vez o jovem sorriu, consentindo e voltando a sentar-se, logo em seguida.

Então, pelo visto, faria seu trabalho com o pequeno. Bom, pelo menos não tiraria uma nota tão ruim assim. Em dupla sempre era mais fácil, ou deveria ser.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Olá! – Abrindo os olhos viu o jovem de olhos azuis a sua frente, agachado e encarando os olhos violetas com um sorriso.

- Olá! – Sentou-se no gramado, estimulando o outro a fazer o mesmo.

Acabara de comer e estava deitado no pátio, descansando. Como pensara, aquele professor não se importava nem um pouco com os alunos. Alguns alunos chegaram a jogar bolinhas nele e ele nem ligou. Nem sequer pensara em puni-los ou mesmo descobrir quem foi. E quanto ao garoto, ele também fazia o típico aluno certinho pelo que pudera ver. Não que seja difícil ser um "aluno certinho" no meio daquela turma de bagunceiros.

- Er... Bem... Eu queria saber se eu poderia ir à sua casa hoje para fazer o trabalho... – Um leve rubor subiu pelo rosto do pequeno, o que o deixava ainda mais fofo. – Eu já tenho quase todo o trabalho pronto e eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a encontrar o que falta.

- Se você já tem o trabalho quase pronto, então é melhor nós irmos para sua casa. – Duo odiava levar gente para sua casa para fazer trabalhos. Já que ele passava o dia sozinho, os garotos que iam para lá acabavam tentando se aproveitar da situação.

- Bem... Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia... – Soltou um leve suspiro, quase imperceptível pelo americano.

- Por que não? – Apesar de achar que ele era um bom garoto, não iria deixar que ele fosse para sua casa tão fácil assim.

- Bom... Lá tem muito barulho e nós não vamos nos concentrar... – Os olhos azuis se desviaram dos olhos violetas.

Barulho? Desde quando barulho era problema para Duo Maxwell?

- Não se preocupe, não tem problema! Eu não me importo. Além disso, eu ainda estou em adaptando a casa dos meus tios, então eu não queria levar alguém lá tão cedo...

A confusão da mudança ainda o atormentava. Seus pais adotivos morreram há apenas dois dias, e isso foi difícil para ele enfrentar. Apesar de serem adotivos, eles tratavam Duo muito bem. E morreram da mesma forma que seus pais verdadeiros morreram: em um acidente de carro.

Já estava cansado de perder pessoas queridas. Podia fazer uma enorme lista de quantas pessoas eram queridas a ele e que morreram.

Depois da confusão da morte, houve a confusão do lugar onde Duo moraria. Não poderia retornar ao orfanato, pois, com 17 anos, seria quase impossível achar outro lar, já que as pessoas só querem adotar crianças. Se já era difícil para crianças de 12 anos, imagine para ele!

A sua única saída foi morar na casa da irmã de seu pai adotivo, que, felizmente, sempre gostara tanto de Duo como seus pais adotivos.

- Er... Bem... Tudo bem, então... Eu acho... Eu vou ligar pro Heero, para avisar que você vai com a gente. Acho que algum das roupas dele deve dar em você. Ele virá nos buscar no fim da aula, na frente do portão. – pegando um celular no bolso, o menor o olhou fixamente até suspirar. – Esquece, ele deve estar ocupado...

- Quem é Heero? – tentou disfarçar a curiosidade em sua voz, mas foi inútil.

- Ah, sim... Ele é meu... – Interrompido pelo sinal, Quatre sorriu para Duo. – É melhor nós irmos. Agora é aula de álgebra e o professor não perdoa atrasos. – Levantando-se, puxou a mão do americano, o ajudando a fazer o mesmo. – Vamos, rápido, Maxwell!

- Maxwell! – arqueou a sobrancelha perante o nome. – Er... Me chame de Duo... É que eu odeio quando me chamam pelo meu sobrenome...

- Certo... Então, me chame de Quatre! – olhando ao redor, viu que eles estavam quase sozinhos, todos já se dirigiam ao colégio. – Vamos, Duo! – Puxou o braço do outro, correndo na mesma direção que os outros alunos.

oOoOoOoOo

- Onde será que ele está? – Olhando para o relógio, procurou mais uma vez por Quatre. O garoto não estava em lugar algum! Ele já deveria estar lá na frente do colégio há um bom tempo. – Se ele não chegar em 5 minutos, Trowa que venha pega-lo! – bufando, já estava pronto para ligar para o mais velho e dá-lo a sua responsabilidade.

Que Droga! Por que Quatre não podia ser mais pontual? Logo hoje que precisava fazer aquele trabalho da faculdade!

- Bom dia, Heero! – ouviu a voz suave do menino que o estava causando tanta raiva.

- Finalmente! Se você não aparecesse em menos de 5 minutos, você ficaria aqui esperando o Trowa! – Heero ameaçou, enquanto via o loiro abrir a porta de trás.

- Se o Tro viesse aqui, quem teria que cuidar do Suichii seria você. – Enquanto falava, viu um lindo garoto com longos cabelos, presos em trança, entrar no carro, sentando-se no banco traseiro.

Olhando-o melhor, pelo retrovisor, viu que possuía olhos lindos olhos, de uma cor que jamais vira antes: violetas. Tinha uma pele branca, tão branca quanto a do pequeno que o deixara nervoso, que acentuava ainda mais sua beleza. Sua cintura era bem fina, coisa que dava para se ver muito bem, devido a roupa quase colada que trajava.

Era um jovem muito belo, de uma beleza exótica, que o chamar bastante a atenção.

- Heero, este é Duo Maxwell. Ele é novo na escola e vai ter que fazer aquele trabalho de química, que eu te disse, comigo. – Senatndo-se no banco, Quatre pôde ver o interesse do moreno pelo novo colega de classe

- Bom dia. Eu sou Heero Yuy. – virando-se para trás, aproveitou para encarar os belos olhos violetas. Como era belo. Finalmente Quatre achara algum colega bonito naquela escola.

- B-Bom dia... – encarando os olhos cobalto, Duo ficou paralisado. Quatre não havia lhe dito nada sobre Heero. Nem mesmo sabia quem era.

Não podia vê-lo direito, já que estava no banco traseiro e ele, no banco do motorista. Mas, pelo menos o rosto e uma parte do abdômen, podia ver direito, já que este estava virado para si e apoiado no banco do loiro.

Ele possuía os músculos dos braços bem definidos e tinha lindos olhos cobalto, apesar de parecerem meio inexpressivos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos bem escuros, curtos e eram levemente bagunçados, o que o tornava ainda mais bonito. Sua pele era morena, meio dourada, mas ainda morena.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, coisa que não o incomodava nem um pouco. Apesar de serem frios, até gostara de olhá-los. O contato visual foi quebrado quando o moreno lembrou-se que deveriam voltar para casa.

- Er... Quatre ainda não me falou muito sobre você, mas... Já que vocês vão juntos para casa... Por acaso, vocês são vizinhos ou algo do tipo? – Duo não pôde esconder sua curiosidade e teve de perguntar. Como o loirinho conhecera esse cara, afinal?

- Bem, na verdade... – Enquanto Heero dava a partida no carro, o loirinho lhe fez o favor de responder a pergunta. – Nós moramos juntos. – Como se seu sangue tivesse sido congelado, Duo ficou imóvel. Quatre não era tão inocente quanto ele pensara afinal. Mas, também, sentiu um pingo de inveja por ele morar com aquele homem sentado no banco do motorista.

oOoOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOoOo

1-Meu colégio ta cheio desses

2-Duo tem dois dias para fazer um trabalho... (baka...¬¬)

Yooooo

Primeiro de tudo, quero parabenizar a minha amiga, Kawaii-chan pelo seu aniversário: OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! (podia ser menos escandalosa?) não...

Segundo: tinha que postar isso hoje se não ela me matava . 

Er... bem... Digam o que acharam da fic... Talvez semana que vem, eu poste os novos capítulos de todas as fics que eu comecei e coloque novas fics, que eu já tava com a idéia há um tempo...

Bem, não tenho nada de construtivo para falar, então mandem reviews, please, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Isso inclui você, Kawaii-chan! 'Aponta a calibre 34 do inu-Trowa para a cabeça da Kawaii'


End file.
